AIMS: (1) to study the functioning of the fetal pancreas and the interrelationships between pregnacy and experimental diabetes; (2) to investigate factors and conditions influencing the differentiation and growth of the pancreas (islets and acinar cells) and its physiological responsiveness during organ culture and subsequent transplantation; and (3) to investigate the feasibility of reversal of diabetes (immediate and long-term complications) with transplantation of cultured and non-cultured fetal and/or neonatal pancreas.